Perguntas de Criança
by Juh Lupin
Summary: Especial de Dia das Crianças.


**Perguntas de Criança**

*¨*¨*

_"- Mamãe, o que é uma cor? – um menino, que não devia ter mais de quatro anos, encarava a mulher com os olhinhos brilhando de sedenta curiosidade. Os cabelos negros espetados, os óculos pequenos, mas que ficavam perfeitos em seu rosto, e um sorriso maroto. De cara se via que o garotinho não devia ser fácil._

_- Como? – perguntara Sara Potter, encarando o filho. Estivera distraída, cozinhando o frango que seria servido no jantar de família, programado para aquela noite._

_- O que uma cor? – ele repetiu, mexendo-se de um lado para o outro, mal contendo a ansiedade. Sara revirou os olhos. A cada dia que se passava, James insistia em fazer perguntas mais difíceis que as anteriores. Virou-se para ele, tentando definir para si mesma uma forma simples de explicar para o pequeno o que seriam cores._

_- Bom... Está vendo este vestido? – ela disse, apontando para suas roupas._

_- Ele é uma cor? – ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Sua mãe conteve o riso, mexendo negativamente a cabeça._

_- Não, ele não é uma cor. – ele disse. – Mas, está vendo que ele é azul, certo?_

_- Certo. – ele repetiu._

_- O azul, que você vê, é a cor do vestido. – ela completou. Voltou-se para as panelas no fogo, sem nem perceber que James ainda estava lá, encarando-a como se a resposta não tivesse sido tão satisfatória._

_- Mamãe..._

_- Sim. – ela disse, sem encará-lo._

_- Se o azul é uma cor, e o seu vestido é azul, ele não deveria ser uma cor também? – ele disse um pouco hesitante. Viu sua mãe voltar a encará-lo com os olhos arregalados. – Não é?_

_- Não, meu filho. Uma cor é apenas o nome que damos para isso, - ela apontou novamente para o vestido. – e não o vestido em si. A cor é simplesmente um complemento._

_- E o que é um "complemento"? – ele indagou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com as mãozinhas._

_- Aonde você aprendeu a fazer isso?! – a mãe perguntou, repetindo o gesto._

_- Eu vi papai fazendo isto quando conversava com o vovô John. – ele explicou, impaciente. – Mas o que é um "complemento"?_

_- É algo que completa outra coisa. – ela respondeu. Depois disso, ele sentou-se em uma cadeira, e ficou observando-a andar de um lado para o outro. Parecia concentrado, pois seu cenho estava um pouco franzido._

_- Mamãe, qual é o complemento da panela? – ele perguntou, feliz por estar usando a palavra nova que aprendera._

_- Oras! A tampa, meu filho! – ela exclamou, mexendo o molho que iria em cima do frango._

_- E qual o complemento dos livros? – ele continuou, curioso._

_- As letras. – Sara respondeu, indo levar os pratos até a mesa. Devia ter pedido que o marido a ajudasse, pois ele logo entrou na cozinha a procura dos talheres._

_- Papai, qual é o seu complemento? – ele indagou, encarando o pai. O homem sorriu e pensou um pouco. Observou Sara na sala de jantar pela porta aberta, com os longos cabelos negros caindo pelas costas, enquanto arrumava a toalha da mesa._

_- Sua mãe, James. – ele respondeu, deixando o filho confuso enquanto saia. Ao mesmo tempo, viu sua mãe entrar novamente e colocar as luvas antes de tirar o frango do forno e jogar o molho por cima do mesmo._

_- Mamãe, o papai me disse que você é o complemento dele. – ele comentou, olhando ansioso para a mãe. Ela sorriu, virando-se para encarar James. – Então, ele é o seu complemento?_

_- Sim, meu anjo. – ela respondeu, forçando-se a se concentrar em levar o assado a cozinha. Novamente, após a saída de sua mãe, Alan, seu pai, entrou no aposento._

_- Tudo que existe no mundo tem complemento, papai?_

_- Tudo. – disse o Sr. Potter, sorrindo._

_- Tudo mesmo? – James voltou a indagar._

_- Tudo mesmo. – ele confirmou, virando-se para a porta, por onde sua esposa adentrava na cozinha._

_- Os homens da casa! – ela exclamou, rindo, enquanto dava um beijo no marido. Quando ia depositar outro beijo, desta vez na bochecha de James, percebeu que este estava quase chorando. – O que foi James?_

_- Eu não tenho um complemento! – ele reclamou, fazendo biquinho. – Tudo tem um complemento, menos eu!_

_- Querido! – exclamou sua mãe, sorrindo bondosamente. – Você encontrará o seu complemento, um dia. Não tem de se preocupar com isto agora. – ela terminou, dando um beijo na bochecha corada do filho. Depois, deixou que seu marido o levasse no colo até a sala de jantar, onde quase toda a família estava."_

Ele não sabia por que aquela lembrança veio a sua mente naquele momento. James Potter havia crescido, (muito, na verdade), e já estava com vinte e oito anos. Apesar de não ter mais a altura, ou a gordura, de quando era criança, ainda possuía os mesmo cabelos negros espetados, o sorriso maroto e os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade. Ele fora, por toda sua vida até aquele momento, curioso para descobrir as coisas – todo tipo de coisa. Tudo o interessava, até mesmo as inúteis fofocas de artistas bruxos. E aquele desespero pelo saber o fez ser um homem preparado para o que quer que fosse.

Mas, naquele momento, ele sentia-se qualquer outra coisa, menos preparado. Olhava um garotinho, que devia ter quatro anos. Era idêntico a ele, menos a cor dos olhos, de um verde vibrante e vivo. Estes o encaravam indagadores, quase autoritários, e buscavam uma única resposta, para uma pergunta um tanto singular:

- Papai, por onde as estrelas soltam seu brilho?

* * *

N/A: Essa era uma fic que eu tinha feito há um tempo atrás, como um especial de Dia das Crianças. Eu tinha postado originalmente na data certa em outro lugar, mas acho que não custa postar aqui também :)

Eu ignorei a história original de Harry Potter e dissolvi o Voldemort. Portanto, James ainda está vivo e Harry com quatro anos, okay?

Outra coisa: a primeira frase que aparece lá em cima, eu roubei ela de _Gilmore Girls_, pois tem um episódio (eu não lembro qual) em que a Lorelai diz alguma coisa desse tipo que a Rory perguntou quando criança. E, sim, a idéia toda surgiu daí.

Enfim, essa fic foi um presente para Hannah, que fez uma capa maravilhosa pra mim (mas que eu vou colocar depois aqui)! Você sempre vai estar no meu coração (por mais clichê que isso esteja soando, é de verdade), MoonyLet!

Acho que não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Só que, claro, eu gostaria de comentários!


End file.
